THINGS TO DO IN LAX WHEN YOU'RE A SYMBIOTE
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: Slash later. A gay college student suddenly finds himself host to a symbiote on spring break in Vegas. It saves his life but does he really want to keep it? Cameos from Spiderman etc later Reviews needed


THINGS TO DO IN L.A.X WHEN YOU'RE A SYMBIOTE

_A/N: Here's a story. It'll take place in LA of course with sojourns into other places. Some slashy content later most likely, seeing as the main character is gay. (Yep I tell you that in no uncertain terms). Feedback is always adored. Cameos later but not in continuity I expect. Once i have a name for the symbiote all the better_

_A/N 2: **Italics and / mean Bobby's thoughts**_

_A/N 3: **Bold and mean the Symbiotes thoughts**_

* * *

Bobby Trent was no one special. He worked in a bookshop called "The Vintage Bookshop", he was attending Los Angeles University and had been dragged to Vegas for Spring break like everyone else...no not like everyone else. He didn't have that many friends - how had he wound up here again? 

He was studying Psychology and Education in LAU and he had an unspectacular apartment in one of many blocks across the city. He didn't have a significant other, he wasn't the best at anything and he knew it. Even being gay was no biggy...

But people noticed him. Not always for the best reasons.

Like now. He was walking through the halls of the hotel where most of LAU was staying. When suddenly he was weighed down and a blindfold whipped around his head.

he could tell it was going to be a bad night even before the gag arrived in his mouth.

_/Come to Vegas - see the sights/_ he mused to himself

* * *

The cannister shuddered in the man's hands as he slid it into the case that poured ice vapor out. "Are you sure its safe to ditch this stuff?" he asked his comrade. 

The man in the black coat lit a cigarette and took a long drag of the shaft. "Yeah, failed, besides it won't last long without a host it can meld with and since we're ditching it in the desert it'll die soon anyway, miles from anywhere and anyone, especially if it gets out. The heat, the sand, it needs a human host to survive long term" he grinned, his yellow teeth shining sickly in the light of the dingy clinic room.

The rooms were crushed together in the old clinic, it was where the tests were run originally and it had been a storage place for the frozen specimen.

"Still, it spored off - off - off that thing! I mean - what if it comes after us?"

"I won't its not strong enough, plus we doped it up on chemicals!"

"What ones?" the shorter weasely man asked.

"All kinds" shrugged the black coat wearer. "Let's move"

* * *

Bobby Payne trudged along the road. He didn't like Vegas - why? Because he was in a place where he could be hog-tied by some juvenile haven't-forgotten-childhood-just-the-growing-up frat boys and tossed out of the car in his underwear in the middle of the desert. Bobby wasn't spectaular, he was an average boy, blue eyes, brown hair, remnants of minor acne, a few vague freckles across his cheeks, cracked lips and brown hair that he couldn't control even with a hairdryer, gel and cement. 

Bobby just wanted to go home...even his mother's home in the middle of nowhere was better then Las Vegas and the Nevada desert.

When the car hit him Bobby performed a stunning sommersault into the air. he crashed down in the sand, unconscious his entire being composed of pain and agony. He lay there in the sand as the car sped away. it didn't stop, not for a second...Bobby was in so much pain and shock he couldn't think he just stared up at the stars and waited to die. Lost and forgotten in the Desert.

_/My epitaph will read - "nothing spectacular"/_ he thought

* * *

The van sped along the road, there'd been a sportscar up ahead but they'd drifted back to stay out of sight, they didn't want anyone to see them 

The man in the black coat looked at the scientist in the tweed jacket who was in the passenger seat. "Pitch it doc" he said in his gravelly voice.

The Doctor swallowed the dry taste in his mouth and rolled down the window to pitch the yellow container into the night. He shivered and threw it feebly. It flew through the air and hit a rock, the box bounced and slammed against another boulder before spliting open. "It broke! It broke!" shrieked the doctor

"The cannister will hold it and it'll starve without a host or some other nutrition source" muttered the man. "Our jobs done, lets report back in"

The cannister popped open. The lid landed almost soundlessly in the sand and slowly the slick inched out. It was black with streaks of green through it. It slid ontot he sand and began to move.

**...living...life...find...bond...thrive...life...live...live!...** the hazy mind slurred its intentions as it slid through the sand.

It was weak - it needed the chemicals it had been given or a host to live off. It slid forwards and gently caressed the blood splatter in the sand. It was new - fresh - hot - alive! The creature homed in on the heat signature. It was blind and deaf but it could taste and feel!

Bobby lay there aware of the strang green oil stain slowly edging along the sand.

_/I wonder if this is an angst-riddled metaphor for death/_ he thought. _/ Oh - I hope not - it seems cliche/_

The green light flared in long thin strands as they arched into the air and touched his broken body.

He didn't care that there was something wrapping around him so tightly it seemed to be trying to fuse into his skin.

He didn't care that it was covering up his barely clothed broken body

He didn't care that his life seemed over

He didn't care that he couldn't feel the pain any more...

Everything went dark

_/Is this death/_

**Is that a sensible question?**

_/Uww a voice...your words are purple on black you know/_

**Yours are black on purple. Colours seem to be fun**

_/Really? Well out of curiosity are you Death/_

**Categorically? I can't say. Generally? No - not really**

_/Ah...right...I wasn't sure what to expect/_

**Oh?**

_/This wasn't it...well except for the headache - thatw as to be expected I suppose. I was hit by a car - sportscar I think/_

**I was left here to die**

_/That makes two of us/_

**So what were you expecting in death?**

_/Angels? Devils? A Skeleton in a black robe...maybe an Irish Angel telling me that God Loves me or something...even a man in a black suit would have been nice/_

Then everything went dark.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Right, that was brief, but I will be revisting the pasts of the Symbiote and Bobby later on in Flashbacks. I still haven't settled on a name for them collectively: 

I even have a list and I can't decide!

_**ENTROPY - RAGE - FEAR - DESPISE - SPITE - DISCORD - STRIFE - DESPAIR - TRAGEDY - ANGST - CHAOS - FORSAKEN - GLOOM (any thoughts?)**_

More will come soon I'm recovering lost data for my other stories. My computer got rebooted up the ass just today so...blah.

**_Next Chapter: Bobby wakes up at home...and no it wasn't all a bad dream..._**


End file.
